


It's never too late

by gillovnyaf



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: I was so heartbroken that I had to write it. This is what I wanted to see at the end of the episode 3x08.





	It's never too late

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language. 
> 
> (thank you to whoever made this bianking edit. i love it!)

 

She took a shower, put on the clothes that she usually wears for sleeping — a shirt and comfortable shorts — and now she’s on her way to the kitchen to pour herself a nice glass of wine. But then, three knocks on the door interrupts her steps. Bianca stops, looks towards the door as if she could see through it. It is past 9pm, she is not expecting anyone and she’s not properly dressed for having guests now; she is really comfortable in her pajamas, bare feet and slightly messy hair.

 _Who could it be?_ She wonders as she makes her way to the door.

“Janet...” Bianca is totally surprised when she opens the door to find Janet there, standing in front of her, as if she were doing a regular courtesy visit.

"Hi." Janet smiled gently, and Bianca had to concentrate not to get lost in the smile that left her defenseless. She looks at Bianca in a casual gray sweater and black pants, her hair tied in a ponytail, her face impeccably beautiful. "I'm sorry I did not call, I didn’t want to take the risk of being turned down."

The surprised look still lingers on Bianca's face. The unexpected visitor leaves her thoughts in complete confusion, and she doesn’t know how to act, what to say... Bianca keeps quiet, just looking at the woman who, a week ago, hurt her to the point of making her give up her love, to decide that she could no longer be part of her life.

“Can I come in?” Janet asks. Her soft tone and seemingly quiet gaze hid her anxiety and fear of being rejected again.

Bianca feels stupid for forgetting to invite her in.

“Oh, yes of course.” She says and walks away from the entrance.

Bianca's heart is beating so fast, she could swear that if Janet came a little closer, she would be able to hear it.

“Are the kids ok?” She asks closing the door behind her.

“Yes. They're with Tony.”

Feeling less tense now, Janet couldn't help but notice the way Bianca is dressed. Her intense blue eyes admired the beautiful legs that her little shorts were not able to cover, and as she took a closer look at the body she was lucky enough to know well, Janet could see Bianca's nipples through her shirt — she's definitely not wearing a bra. On a different occasion, she would have pressed Bianca against the door and devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss as her hands explored her body.

 _Hopefully, maybe she could do that later._ Janet dared to think about the possibility.

After a short silence that seemed to last for hours, Bianca hears the sound of her own voice.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea, wine...”

“No, thank you.” Janet politely declines. “I’m fine.” She had enough wine before she decided to come and fight for the woman she loved. "I thought I'd come and see you first, or call you," she says, approaching the couch to sit down. Bianca stays in the same place near the door. "But I thought it'd be best to wait, after everything that happened you needed time away from this mess that is _Janet King_." she tries to sound funny to get a smile from Bianca, and is pleased to achieve the expected effect.

Janet never said that, but she loves Bianca's shy smile, the way she tosses her head to the side and smiles through the bright eyes. Not exactly the smile that Janet sees on Bianca's face now, Janet hasn’t seen her real smile in a while, but she hopes she'll see it again one day.

Bianca finally joins Janet on the couch. The deafening noise coming from her chest disappeared, and she felt more relaxed now.

“I'm sorry, Bianca.” Janet says with her expressive look facing Bianca. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since the day my father came showed up in my life again. I did and said things that I shouldn’t have done, I took out the frustration and anger that I still felt for him on you.

 _An apology?_ Another surprise for Bianca! As much as she still wanted to hear it from Janet, she did not really expect it to happen.

"The last time I tried to talk, you said it was too late. Now I know you were right, you couldn't bring back a conversation that should've happened two years ago when I was still in Fiji. We should have talked about us when you spent that wonderful weekend there.

Bianca listens carefully to everything Janet is saying. She is still deeply hurt, yet she had regretted leaving Janet's room that way, without even trying to hear what Janet had to say. Now she's trying to do that. Hear.

Janet continues, "Yes, now it's too late for _that_ conversation. But it will never be too late to say how much I love you. And damn Bianca, I love you so much... I..." Janet swallowed a lump in her throat and looked the away, facing her hands on her lap, thinking… finding words in her mind as she plays with her thumb on her palm. 

“Janet.” Bianca says after a pause, gently placing her hand on her knee.

That gesture. That touch; delicate and firm at the same time. The same gesture of years ago; innocent and protective. A simple touch but with a powerful effect.

"No." Janet suddenly says, looking back at her face. “Let me finish, please.” she asks, she’s ready to finish what she needs to tell Bianca. "When you said you were done, that you couldn’t do this anymore and shut the door before me, I couldn’t speak or do anything. I just froze. The fear of losing you forever paralyzed me, I hadn’t felt such fear since the day my children were threatened by Peta...” she pauses and takes a breath. Remembering that awful moment still makes Janet's heart heavy. "You said I won't change, and you don’t want me to change. But I want to change, not just for you, but mainly for me. I can’t spend all my life pushing the people I love away” Janet feels the tears in her eyes and struggles to keep her voice steady when she sees the same happening in Bianca's eyes. "You were the best thing that happened to me since I lost Ash. I always thought my children and my work were enough for me, but then you showed up and everything changed. I will not give up on you, Bianca. I'm not going to give up on us... So here I am asking you for another chance, a chance to try to do the right thing this time, because I don’t know if I can be happy without you.”

Janet's words touched Bianca deeply, her eyes deliver the whirlwind of feelings that she's not able to hold anymore. Janet brings a hand to Bianca's face and gently wipes a tear away, feeling her own tears wet her face.

Bianca takes Janet's hand and kisses her palm, then comes closer, holds Janet's face in her hands and leaves delicate kisses on each cheek; almost devoutly. She gently pushes Janet's shoulders back so she leans against the couch, and lifts herself just enough to sit on her lap — one leg on either side — takes Janet's face again between her hands and kisses her mouth slowly and passionately.

"Are you staying the night, or do you need to go back to the twins?" Bianca asks.

"No, I'm all yours tonight." Janet says gripping her hips, bringing her even closer.

Janet squeezes Bianca's body against hers, sliding her lips down her neck, kissing, licking, tasting her soft skin. Her fingers soon find the end of her shirt, in seconds the fabric falls to the floor, and Bianca's breasts are exposed. Bianca arches her back when she feels Janet's mouth catch one of her breasts... Janet sucks it, her tongue dance around the hard nipple, teasing it with the rasp of her tongue and the scrapes of her teeth as Bianca's body shudders with desire and her mouth lets out low gasps and groans. Janet abandons her breasts and returns to claim more of her mouth; tongue hot and insistent and skilled, savoring, wanting more and more from Bianca.

Janet misses her, her body, the smell of her skin, her weak voice and whispers in her ear. Janet is hungry for Bianca. She moves her hand inside her shorts and her skillful fingers feel how much Bianca is wet already. A smile of satisfaction and pride is formed on Janet's lips.

"That’s you saying how much you're happy to see me?” Janet asks slightly breathless, still with her mouth on Bianca's.

Bianca kisses her smirk right off her face.

"That's me saying how much I need you to fuck me." Bianca says, intensely looking her in the eyes, wishing Janet's mouth was between her legs.

Janet feels her own excitement intensify between her legs as she hears Bianca's words. She desperately needs to taste her.

"Take me to your bed and-" Janet murmurs, brushing her lips against hers, "I'll do my best." she slowly licks the line along Bianca's lower lip, and holds it between her teeth with a dirty smile.

 

******

After a wonderful night of love, Bianca wakes up and her first sight when she looks at her side it's Janet's pretty face right next to her, so Bianca watches her with a cute smile and a passionate look.

“Good Morning." The beautiful woman in her bed says with an incredibly sexy voice.

“Morning.” Bianca smiles sleepily. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asks.

“Maybe…” Janet replies with a silly smile, and then presses her lips on Bianca's in a sweet kiss. "I have something to give you back." she says as she walks away. “Wait here.”

Janet tosses the covers aside and slides off the bed, giving Bianca the provocative sight of her beautiful naked body coming out of the room. And as she waits for her to return, her body begins to long for Janet.

Moments later Janet is back, and as soon as she walks into the bedroom she feels Bianca's gaze burning on her body.

“Give me your hand.” Janet asks sitting next to Bianca in bed, to which she promptly obeys and reaches out to her. Janet takes her hand, puts something on her palm and says, "That's also the key to your house from now on.”

Janet's keys and cell phone had stayed on the couch after the conversation/make-up session the night before. Bianca looks at the key in her hand, and looks back at Janet.

"You're stuck with me, Sergeant Grieve.”

They smile warmly at each other, the happiness in their hearts shining through their faces. They know they need to work hard to make this relationship work. When there is love and understanding from both sides, things usually become a little _easier._

“I love you.” Bianca says and then kisses her, her warm lips inviting Janet.

Janet resists and breaks the kiss.

“I love you too. And as much as I want to stay in this bed with you, I really need to eat something because a night of good-amazing-sex always makes me hungry.” Janet says and gives Bianca a brief kiss before she goes.

Janet leaves the bed seeing a huge smile on Bianca's face. She is hungry too, but before getting up, Bianca enjoys the sight of the beautiful naked woman in her bedroom until she disappears into the bathroom.

“You coming?!” Bianca hears that and looks at the bathroom smiling when some good-dirty thoughts cross her mind.

_Of course she is..._


End file.
